


Our Night at the Starlight

by Jurunce



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Romance, Siblings, Taller Woman/Shorter Man, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurunce/pseuds/Jurunce
Summary: Long ago, in a timeline so different thanks to the things Alec said and done, he and his sister are in a forbidden relationship. Before the final battle on Tarsonis loomed over the horizon, Arcturus Mengsk gave them a much-needed break. Sarah takes advantage of this opportunity and takes her brother out to celebrate their birthday together at the Starlight.This story was originally posted on DeviantArt on the 14 of February.





	Our Night at the Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> "All of your actions have consequences, and the things you say and do today will have a lasting impact on the rest of your life. You have to understand that, and you have to be aware of it while making your decisions." - Jiddu Krishnamurti.
> 
> The idea is that, he made some decisions and said some things that drastically altered the timeline. Some things he never saw happening later on down the line. Like a role-playing game with a branching storyline and a dialog tree, you pick some things to say and do certain things, and you end up with a different outcome. He's the "player" character with the ability to change the canon at his own discretion, or go with the original flow as the canon had originally foreshadowed.
> 
> So many things he said and done in the past have lead to this moment.

* * *

 

Arcturus Mengsk gave me and the rest of his crew on the Hyperion the much-needed off-duty break recently after many previous battles. But I think it was after our Orna III assault where we rescued the scientists there, among them Dr. Erika Jayne Hamilton. Sarah had been planning on taking me out on a date, and she decided that February 14 would be the day.

 

As per my daily routine of creating journal entries, I made a journal of the mission three days ago.

 

_So, three days ago we went to Orna III for a raid on a research facility for some things there. We rescued some scientists, and among them was this android named Erika Hamilton. Mysterious I should say, none of us know her background, and she sometimes looks at me with this optimistic gaze, which kind of freaks me out a little considering her background. From some gossip that I couldn’t help but eavesdrop on, she is considered to be rather crazy in her field as she made this insanely advanced ghost suit that uses some secret, extremely advanced materials way ahead of our time. I may have recalled seeing that one agent who kicked my ass hard at the Fujita facility. He may have had something similar like that._

 

_Tomorrow is our birthday. Personally I don’t know what I want to do on that day, but my sister has something on her mind. Something special maybe? I know because she loves me so much, and I look up to her. We’re each other’s best friends. We’re both partners. She’s the most important person I could have ever asked for in my life. I can’t imagine being here if not for her._

 

_There is so much I want to get off my chest before our birthday. I hope I can get it off of me soon. Something dark - like it haunts me. Those memories, I can recall them with vivid detail, and that’s scary._

 

_On a positive note, something I keep rolling my eyes at is how the Hyperion crew always mistakes me and my sister for twins. Sometimes a stranger would think that I’m my sister, but when I turn around and talk, they shirk away. Creepy I know._

 

_This is Alec Kerrigan. Signing off this journal._

 

The door opens, and I saw my sister walk in to our assigned quarters, and approached me and hugged me from my left side. I had just finished entering a journal of our adventure so far.

 

“Hey Alec.” she began “Finished a journal entry I see.”

 

“Yeah.” I yawned” Aw man I’m tired.”

 

I knew what my sister had in mind. Siblings know, even if one or both of them are growing tired.

 

“Tomorrow’s our birthday.” she whispered into my ear before giving me a kiss on my left temple. “Want to go out on a date with me?” I grew a little nervous when she proposed a date with me.

 

“Umm, Sarah. Do you think people here would get the wrong impression from us?” I grew worried, knowing that we’ve been keeping it a secret from others.

 

Sarah reassured me “Alec, we’re adults, we consented to this because we trust each other. We both wanted to be together like this.

 

“Okay. I’ll go with you, what are the details of it?” I reluctantly accepted her offer, because I knew I wanted to go out with her. Now I need to know what are the details.

 

She begins to lay out the details of our date. “We’ll be going to this French-themed luxury restaurant called Le Starlight. There’s a Valentine’s Ball that they’re hosting for couples. Our old friend gave us a one-time V.I.P. referral to the place.” She then showed me the invitational slip she received.

 

I found out who the sender was.

 

“Alexei Simonov?” I inquired.

 

“mhm.” Sarah answered.

 

“We owe him one.” I calmly proclaimed. A one-time V.I.P referral like this is very rare. “By the way, do have any formal attire we could wear?” I asked if we had anything formal to wear after I noticed the dress code that was attached to the letter.

 

Sarah realized this “Now that you mention it, no. We have to go and shop for some. It’s the dress code for this event. Usually it’s business casual there.”

 

We then took off to the docking bay. We were able to quickly secure a transport to Korhal IV for the mall. At least the one we got gave us a bit of privacy while we would be chauffeured there.

* * *

 

While on the ship, amidst the quiet hum of the space surrounding us, I gave thought into our relationship and how it came to be and how it all started. Firstly, we don’t have a sibling rivalry complex, that never came to fruition because we had to work together. Secondly, we both saved each other's asses when it was most needed, namely the incident where I could have bled to death at the hands of my former trainer at the Tarsonis Ghost Academy after she ran her sword through my gut when I fought her.

 

God I cannot get over that for some reason. It seems to get me at the worst times.

 

That was the worst time I have ever been through, just matching the incident I caused there when I was a child. I stood at a high place, just about to commit suicide over the cruelty I was going through, and the separation from my sister only compounded that issue. Connor Rumm, my trainer and, primarily, Sarah’s trainer, went to confront me with her in tow. He reunited me with her, averting the crisis I started, which I regret remembering, let alone starting. It seems she is my savior - my guardian angel when I need it most. I admit I am clumsy at times, and I find it almost embarrassing to put myself in stupid situations with her around.

 

Since the starship was cruising to our destination, Sarah sat next to me,  and we both snuggled up on each other. I had weary eyes, and she noticed the look on my face.

 

“Sweetie, what's wrong?” Sarah knew something was bothering me.

 

I began “Sarah... some things came to me, the crazy things we've been through to make it this far now. I… I never imagined that we would make it here. I'm sorry if I must be honest, but there was one thing that keeps haunting me that I deeply regret.” I pulled her close to me and held her tightly in my embrace. I cried in her shoulders “Sarah I'm so sorry I did that. I was driven both Ema’s abuse and our separation when we were taken from our home. I didn’t know what to do.”

 

Sarah replied “Alec, that day you were on the rooftop… I was so scared. We didn't like Rumm, but he at least did what was right.” She began to cry “I was so frightened that day Alec. I really thought you were going to do it.”

 

I was deeply apologetic about it.

 

I thought “The more I think about it, the more I realize just how important you really are in my life. I honestly don't know what I would do without you, Sarah.”

 

Sarah replied “I don't know what I would do without you either. You are just as important to me too, sweetie.” then she sighed “I love you.”

 

I warmly replied “I love you too Sarah.”, and as we looked at each other, I brought my lips close to hers and she pulled me in softly, and we shared a tender kiss. After that, we took a quick nap.

 

I really need to stop being such a downer. I’m glad that my sister and I have this opportunity to step away from such dark times; from this war, from our duties weighing down our shoulders. So we can step into something good and breathe. So I changed to something positive, like how our relationship came to be. We are always talkative, exchanging stories - fantasy or not, small talk, and we shared secrets. We are open to each other. We always treat ourselves to something special when the opportunity presents itself, and we always help each other out and look out for each other. None of us would be able to get over the fact that everyone gets jealous of us because we’re siblings. Everyday it’s bonding time, and many see it as normal sibling behaviour to interact with one another like that. Those were the things I was able to rest to with my sister's head on my chest. When she rests on me or cuddles with me, she always looks so happy, and that always brings me comfort and joy, knowing that I always make her happy and comfortable. She always returns the favor when I do the same thing.

 

We’ve always been touchy-feely, close, and inseparable. It’s just how it is between us. But now it’s grown more; more than what I can imagine, especially with the people around us.

* * *

 

“Okay guys, we’re at the mall. I’ll be here when you’re ready to return.” the pilot told us that we were at the mall. He had somewhat of a strange look since he saw the two of us cuddling each other.

 

Like, what the fuck’s wrong with us cuddling each other like normal siblings. We’re not like those siblings who are at each other’s necks over petty things all the time.

 

Anyway, we departed the ship. Malls really do attract many visitors because of the cool shops they have, but now is business. We headed for the clothing store. While there we were browsing the selection of suits and dresses. Normally we don’t go shopping for clothes like this, we just wear whatever was available. That’s how I ended up with a gray cotton shirt, dusty camo green skinny jeans, dusty bomber jacket, and a pair of worn, beat-up combat boots which were over the jeans up to my knees. Sarah ended up with the white cotton shirt, dusty jacket, regular pants, and knee-high boots. We found our friend Alexei, and he helped me with getting the right suit for me while his wife, Elena helped out my sister with the dress.

 

What I chose out of a dozen suits is a simple, yet elegant satin outfit. It’s a gray suit which we paired with a plain red tie. After trying out the suit and finding it rather exquisite, we got the slacks hemmed to my height. So we then got on to picking out a pair of dress shoes. Not too expensive, but nothing too cheap either, and had to be black leather.

 

Alexi held up my selection in front of me to evaluate my choice.

 

“You look sharp, Alec. Nice choice.” Alexi commended me. I felt honored.

 

When we met up again, I swear that my breath was stolen from me. “Sarah, oh my goodness you’re so damn gorgeous!” was all I could say for that one moment when I first saw her.

 

Everyone saw the height difference between me and Sarah. They’re not used to seeing a woman who’s taller than the man she’s standing next to.

 

“Did you pick out a suit Alec?” she asked, wondering if I picked out mine already.

 

“Yeah, it’s being hemmed right now.” I answered. “I know you can’t wait to see me in it.” I smiled as I told her with a somewhat seductive undertone.

 

Sarah giggles.

 

I then asked how her dress selection went “So how was the dress selection?”

 

“There were so many dresses to choose from, from different styles to different cultures. It’s something I am not used to, while being in the military.” she answered.

 

I agreed with her.

 

Elena’s friend, Feng Yun then gave her input “I was with her, and eventually I suggested that she try on a qipao; a Chinese dress. After I saw her with one on, I couldn’t help but tell her that she looks beautiful in one. She then tried on a couple others, and settled on this red satin qipao with rose embroidering and a teardrop midriff cutout, which I must say it accentuates her beauty. We made sure it wasn’t too long either so she wouldn't trip on it.” She also furthered educated us about its history, which intrigued both me and her.

 

It was my turn to flatter her now “No wonder, she looks really beautiful in that dress.”

 

“Alec!” Sarah was a little embarrassed.

 

“What? Sarah I’m being honest here!” I was assuring her with the dumbest grin on my face.

 

Feng then asked “So any of you going out on a date with someone special?”

 

“We’re going out together. The restaurant we’re headed has a formal dress code.” Sarah answered. “And it’s just the two of us that’s going together.”

 

“So family time at a fancy place. That sounds fun.” Feng commented lightheartedly.

 

I was then notified by one of the store clerks that my suit was hemmed to the correct length, so naturally I picked it up, put it on in the dressing room, and walked out to show my sister what I look like.

 

“Oh my goodness, Alec! You look so handsome in that suit!” Sarah exclaimed.

 

“Thanks.” I smiled.

 

We were finally done with formal clothing shopping. After we took off the suit and dress and got back into our normal clothes, we made the payment for the attire, we then wanted to thank Alexei for the referral and my help with picking out my suit, and Elena and Feng for their help with picking out my sister’s dress.

 

“Alexei, how about we go and grab something to eat, maybe a stiff drink.” I suggested.

 

“Is this for the referral that I sent you?” Alexi inquired.

 

“Yeah. We wouldn’t let something this rare you gave us pass without something in return.” I returned.

 

“Sure. I’ll show you one of the bars at the mall.” Alexi took up on the offer. We headed to a place called the Steinberg Bar & Grill, and we paid for the lunch and drinks.

 

“Sarah, let’s make sure we’re not walking sideways by the end of it, okay?” I whispered into her ear after we arrived. She nodded in agreement.

 

We spent about fifteen minutes Korhal local time with him, catching up on our lives. After we thanked our longtime friend, we then headed back for the Hyperion to await tomorrow. Sarah’s dress was the most expensive thing on our list, as it is not cheap by any measure. It is a high quality piece of fashion that I have to appreciate.

* * *

 

After we woke up, we got a shower, ate a light breakfast, and dressed up for this very special occasion. After we met up and started to head for the hangar to our starship that’s bound for the planet Aura, she told me that she couldn’t stop admiring my dress, and I told her that I can’t stop looking at you in that dress because she look beautiful in it. For the formal wear, Sarah chose to wear her hair down, and I decided to bind mine rivian style.

 

Before we left, our friend Jim Raynor stopped by.

 

Jim looked at the both of us. “Alec…” he began. His lips turned into a smile for the both of us. “Good luck, on your date with your sister. Tell her the same thing when you see her.” He told me good luck at the Le Starlight.

 

I fancied a chat with him. “Thank you for your kind words. How’s the people holding up?”

 

Jim responded to my question with optimism. “Well people are eager to finally be close to the final battle for freedom against the Confederacy. Without you or your sister, I’d have a hard time too.”

 

“That’s good to hear Jim. I’m glad to be a part of the team as well.” I was enthused by the optimism as well.

 

Jim had something else on his mind. He looked around to make sure no one was around, as it was a bit touchy. “So, how are you holding up in your relationship with your sister?”

 

I looked around again to make sure no one passed by one second after he shot the question.

 

I responded. “Good. We do have our ups and downs. Initially, I had doubts that it wouldn’t last this long. I thought the moment we started, someone will discover our relationship and tell the higher-ups, resulting in our disgrace and banishment.” I then admitted that I also tried to reason before making the commitment. “But before I started, I had to face the truth that I had fallen in love with Sarah; my own sister, and that this love was forbidden to both me and her. Logic would dictate that this is wrong and therefore, a crime, versus emotion; fuck what people think. If no one’s hurt, then what’s wrong? My sister shares this too.”

 

I then asked for his opinion. “Jim, do you think that as long as we are not hurting each other and consenting to all actions, that it isn’t damaging?”

 

“That’s a question for Jordan.” he’s right. Jordan Wilson, the counselor and the Chief Medical Officer had the answer.

 

Jim looked over my shoulder, and before I could turn around, Sarah took my left hand and towed me to the starship that’s bound for the planet Aura. I looked over my shoulder and Jim was smiling at the both of us. Even in this relationship we were still capable of doing sibling things.

 

“Let’s go, silly!” she playfully told me. We were assigned a different pilot to the planet Aura. The exact location for this place is Zephyrus, the planet’s capital, in the downtown region within an enormous skyscraper unlike anything I’ve heard so far.

 

The ship was similar to the last one we were on.

 

After we got settled into the ship, Sarah wanted to talk to me.

 

“So, what were you and Jim talking about?” she inquired me.

 

“We were talking about the state of the morale on the Hyperion. People seem optimistic about the whole thing, with us being on the winning side.” I responded. I wanted to talk about what I shared with Jim, but I had to keep in mind that even though we had privacy, it wasn’t 100% private. The pilot could hear just about everything we were saying. Sarah knew this too.

 

We were traveling at FTL speeds. Before we got some shut eye, I booked a room at the Starlight Inn for the night. I leaned up against my sister’s left shoulder and held her hand in mine, with our fingers interlocked.

* * *

 

We arrived at the Le Starlight Megascraper, and the pilot asked if we were going to be long. I told him that I booked a room, and that he’s free to wander about, and that the ship is in good hands.

 

We were docked at the skyscraper where this restaurant was at, and upon stepping out of our starship, we were greeted by the dock’s concierge, Geoffrey Bouchard, who greeted us humbly, and informs us of the special event happening that the famous  Le Starlight. Once he escorts us out of the docks, we were greeted by the cool, fresh Zephyrin air. The names for these places were definitely fitting of their description; it’s cool, fresh, and it was blowing towards the west. From the balcony plaza, the view was something I can only describe as a dream: lush, green plains, rivers, and a forest in the beyond.

 

My sister was taken by the scenery: “Wow! Isn’t it amazing, Alec?”

 

“Yes, it is. Don’t you think we could live here?” I wondered.

 

“Alec, I would live here, with you as well.” She smiles.

 

It was her turn to inquire about something: “Do you know where the Le Starlight is at?”

 

“I think it’s through here”, I responded, pointing towards the mall.

 

Before we got far, the pilot shouted at us. “You two be careful, okay?” I looked over my shoulder and nodded at her.

 

We entered the mall together, and we were greeted by gatherings of curious shoppers who were browsing the wares of the stores that were set up in their spaces. The mall we were passing through was unlike anything we’ve seen thus far; clean, fresh air, organized, and the people and staff here we’re well-mannered.

 

We stopped by a freestanding bar called Xianghua’s Oasis, and we proceeded to ask about what we could see here at the mall. The barmaid told us that we could find some curio shops of a variety of cultures, some tech shops, and some retail outlets. Of course, out the exit behind the bar, is the famous restaurant that everyone is raving about.

\---

We finally exited the mall, and arrived at Le Starlight only to be greeted by the dreaded long line. The Valentines’ Ball event is supposed to start in about forty-five minutes Aura System time, where they open up the dance floor to the patrons.

 

My sister grew anxious: “I hope we’re not late”

 

“We’ll be on time.” I assured her, knowing that this is our night - our getaway. “I also booked us a room at the Starlight Inn; floor 26, suite 567.” I told her.

 

As we anxiously stroll through the line, Sarah slowly holds my hand, interlocking her fingers with mine. With my thumb, I caressed her hand.

 

Sarah thanked me “Thank you. We could stay for a while.”

 

The Le Starlight is definitely a high-class restaurant and nightclub, and all the patrons appear to have walked through different paths of life to make it, ranging from the middle-class, to the wealthy upper-class. It is also well-guarded, first we had to go through the receptionist to even enter, either having a referral, or having a membership. These people are serious about security, being guarded by various security personnel, especially with an event going on, security is tighter.

 

After we made it to the end of the line, the receptionist greeted us: “Welcome to the Le Starlight. How may I be of service to you?”

 

Sarah answered: “Hi, I’m Sarah, and this is my brother, Alec, and we are here for the Valentine’s Ball this evening. Our friend gave us a referral to this place.”

 

As the receptionist scans through the list, she found our names. “So you have a one-time referral to this place… Excellent! You two are on this list. One of our guards will escort you two. We hope you will enjoy the evening.”

 

When we entered the building, it was instantly captivating. I was in awe that such a place could be very beautiful that it engrossed anyone who have never have seen such a masterpiece, regardless of taste, as you have to appreciate the beauty of this architecture. It is a grand place to be at, capable of seating many dozens of patrons in the main floor and several dozen in the V.I.P. place. The place was organized as such that a main stage was directly ahead, and a bar is to the left midway through the place. The V.I.P. lounge was situated in a balcony where the landscape was in direct view.

 

I was speechless “Sarah, this place… is so beautiful.” She smiles at me “It is. I’m glad I chose this place” I admit when I’m thinking of a place to take her to with me, I share the same thing. I would have chosen this place if I was taking the lead.

 

Once we were escorted to the elevator, the guard looks at his own list to confirm that we are on the V.I.P. list. Once he did, he let us through after giving out our V.I.P. passes to us.

 

Once we exited the elevator, a waiter seated us at a table that was by the large window that gave us a good view of the main floor. As we looked through the menu the waiter handed us, Sarah told me to look for some drinks while she took a look through the food that they offered. We knew what we wanted.

 

As I looked through my menu, I chose some authentic French rosé, which to my surprise, at least, was still being made far out from its origins on Earth. Since she knew I picked some French rosé, it was only appropriate to us to start picking out some fancy food to go with it.

 

After placing our orders, we held each other’s hands and looked at each other’s eyes. To the others around us, we looked like any other couple when in reality, we share a special relationship that was loving.

 

About ten minutes later after we placed our orders, our food came in. There was a band assembling on stage, and there was a generous amount of time before they were ready. We took our time, and there is something that they did that made this food turn out so well it is exemplary, including their wine. An hour and a half later, we finished our food and wine.

 

I have to admit, I’m not much of a drinker, but for this time, this moment, I can take the occasion to, and I choose the mild wines over the liquor they offer as well so we won’t be stumbling all over the place. We savored the moment now, and the waiter collected our payment for the food and wine, which we split evenly.

 

Soon, the music changed to a more classic vibe. I instantly got up and took Sarah’s hand and invited her to a little tango on the floor.

 

“Oh no. No-no-no-no… no!” she said with a shocked look on her face as I took over and I got into the tango motion. I knew she was worried that she would mess up, but I assured that we can pull it off smoothly.

 

“Been taking lessons on the side for this.” I assured her. “Come, I’ll teach you some of my moves along the way.” I said with a smile.

 

In the beginning stages, we were in sync; moving smoothly in the tango. She then surprised me with a couple of moves that practically stole the show. She raised her right leg on me to touch my hip with her inner thigh, and I knew to step back and have her lean forward. This move caused the patrons to gasp in awe at the spectacle. I knew all of a sudden that she got the tango thing down.

 

She was no doubt a natural at this. “Did you get these moves from me?” I asked humorously. To her reply, she broke off and spun gracefully to meet a handsome patron and looked him in the eye. I could tell that he was checking her out, so I pulled her back, much to their laughter as the man looked shocked and bummed at the same time. Now they’re talking amongst each other that what would have been a stumbling mess turned out that she had a few moves up her sleeve, whether it was impromptu or not.

 

In the final stages, I leaned forward into her with her leaning back as well. I would damn well hold onto her in this embrace. The patrons then gave their rounds of applause at our little show.

 

I then asked “So, think a girl would fall for that?” Which to her response “Oh hell yes, I see you’ve been putting those moves to good use.” I smiled at her response and I pulled her so we would be both standing now. “Happy birthday Sarah” as I locked my eyes on her, and she responded “Happy birthday Alec.” The patrons then realized this, and they gave us happy birthday wishes and they held a small celebration.

 

After we caused that scene with our dance, we made off to the hotel room on the upper floors. I chose a room on the twenty-sixth floor for us, complete with a balcony. This hotel room was vivid - like these people who made the room took a page or two out of a eleven novel, and the view is absolutely beautiful. We took a seat on the balcony where we snuggled up on each other and we took in the view of the night sky. We made small talk during our time, but it was also a bit windy too, which brought us much-needed fresh air, especially me since for some reason, I can’t take alcohol very well. I’m glad I chose the milder stuff over the more potent ones, otherwise I would not be able to finish my wine glass.

 

After the effects wore off on the both of us, and our minds cleared up, we went inside. As we began to unwind and lay down next to each other, we gave in to each other’s emotions, as the comfort and the embrace of just the two of us was able to permit it with no shame.

 

Sarah was happy about our date together. “Tonight was the best night I have ever had Alec. I will never forget it.” I do agree, I’ve always thought I was never going to be in this moment. “It was Sarah. It really was. I have never imagined we would be here, just the two of us. I’m so happy it was you.”

 

We then thought about our future plans once the war is over. “Alec, what do want to do after the war is over?” Sarah asked. Reflecting on our hobbies and interests, it would be a tough choice. “Think forming a band sound like a good plan?” I asked, and Sarah smiled at that thought, as we were musically talented already. “Yeah. The people on the Hyperion really like our songs that we write together. They say we are a really bright and talented duet.” Sarah said, telling me that it is a solid plan.

 

We were tired from the dance, and our make-out episode. “Goodnight” we said together, which we burst out laughing before we began to slowly fall asleep. I fell asleep from the warmth, love, and comfort that Sarah was giving me.

 

I whispered “I love you Sarah.” before I fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the story posted on my DA account, I did make a lot of changes to the story, mainly a rearrangement of events and grammar corrections (I know, I'm secretly a grammar nazi to myself)


End file.
